Light in the Dark-A Holocaust Tale
by LiveLoveLaugh79
Summary: Nina and Eddie Martin. Jews. When they come home to find their parents gone, they immediately go to the only place safe for kids like them. Anubis House. Follow them and their housemates Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks, Joy Mercer, KT Rush, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and Mick Campbell as they try to survive the Holocaust.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys! This is a new story I'm writing. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Eddie! Wait up!" I called to my twin brother as he started the walk home from the Jewish Lyceum where we attended school.

"Nina! I thought you had detention with Mr. Winkler?" He asked as I caught up to him.

"I'm ditching." I shrugged. "What about Ms. Robinson? Did she decide not to keep you any longer than necessary?"

"I got off the hook. She 'let me off with a warning.'" I giggled as we turned the corner on to our street. "Race you home!"

I shrieked as he took off running, chasing after him. It was times like these that I forgot we were 15 years old, and no longer ten. We reached the doorstep, both out of breath.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I accused. He shrugged as he put his hand on the doorknob. He looked over at me as it slowly creaked open.

"It's unlocked," he said worriedly, his playful demeanor from only seconds before seemingly long gone. I shrugged as he went inside. "Mum? Dad?" I gasped.

Our home was in complete disarray, furniture overturned, drawers on the floor with their contents across the room; not at all the way my parents would like it. They got mad if I so much as forgot to make my bed.

Eddie turned to me, his eyes on fire.

"Nina, go pack your things."  
"Eddie, what's happened?"

"I said go pack, Nina."

"And I said what's happened."  
"That's not important. Just go pack your things. We don't have a lot of time."

"Don't treat me like a child, Edison!" I demanded. "What happened? Where are we going? Why are we leaving?"

"Mum and Dad have been taken by the Gestapo," he explained, his voice cracking. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I blinked them back. "Do you remember what they told us? If we came home and they were gone, we were to pack our things and leave straight away before anyone arrived to take us away, too."

"But I don't want to leave," I whispered, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. Some older sister I am.

"Listen to me, Nienke," he told me, his voice stern. "Now is not a time for tears. Go pack. Put on as many clothes as you can. Pack your schoolbooks. Don't tell anyone we are leaving. Don't answer the phone, or the door. Do as I say."

"Where are we going to go?" I asked quietly.

"A place called Anubis House."

* * *

**That's all for now! Please review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! And to respond to the guest review, I might occasionally use their Dutch names, but I don't know if I'll put the dutch characters in here or just use the names. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

By nightfall we had arrived at the place. It didn't seem like much of a hiding place: it was an old brick building surrounded by hundreds just like it.

Eddie cautiously rang the doorbell.

A short, dark-skinned woman opened the door. "Hello!" she piped. "You must be the Martins. Welcome to Anubis House! I'm Trudy, I'm the 'house mother' so to speak," she gestured for us to enter. The house was larger than I expected it to be. "You will each be assigned to a room, which, needless to say, will be shared.

A tall man, probably in his mid-fifties, appeared at the top of the stairs. "That's Victor," Trudy explained. "He's the caretaker here."

I recognized him almost immediately. "I remember you! You're the one who-" I giggled, remembering what I had done to this poor man. Mum and Dad had him over for supper once. He had asked me to pass the peas, and I had dumped the entire bowl right into his lap on accident. Looking over at Eddie's amused expression, I could tell he remembered as well.

"Yes, that was me," he responded gruffly. "And you should know that I haven't recovered."

I tried to stifle a laugh as I remembered his horrified expression.

"What's so funny, _girl?" _he asked threateningly.

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite," Trudy whispered.

"Lily and Eric invited me over for dinner that night to discuss this arrangement. You should be grateful that I didn't turn him down."

"They knew?" Eddie asked. "That they would be taken? Why didn't they send us here earlier, then? Why didn't they come too? They could still be here! They-"

"For god's sake, boy, stop talking!" Victor barked. "Of course they knew! They didn't know when, but they knew it would happen eventually and you would have been left with nowhere to go. They wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before they were arrested. This arrangement was meant for after they did. Seeing as you're here now I suppose they're gone," he explained.

"Why couldn't they just come here too?" Eddie asked.

"This is not a place for families," Trudy continued. "This is a place for children like you. Teenagers whose families have been taken to concentration camps. It's like an orphanage, in a way. A safe house. Victor was hesitant about taking you in, because we had so many already, but I said 'Victor, it's just as dangerous for ten as it is for twelve.' And, the best part is, Nazis would never think to look here because…well, because it's a boarding house for a catholic school! This house is never used now, as it hasn't been for years. But the Germans would never suspect that Jews would be living here, right in the middle of a catholic school! You'll stay here until the war is over."

Eddie and I had nothing left to say now. No more questions to be asked.

"Come into the living room, and you will meet the rest of your housemates!" She led us through a door off the hallway and I gasped. These were all kids I had gone to school with at some point.

"Amber!" I exclaimed, spotting my best friend. She ran up to me and I embraced her. "I thought you had been arrested!"

"My family was," she said sadly. "I came home from school and they were gone. But there was a note, instructing me to come here. I've been here for six months, five days, and 13 hours. I counted." She let go of me and jumped up and down. "They said you would come! I knew you would eventually! Mick didn't believe them, but I did! I believed all along! I just knew you would come!"

"I had no idea I was," I admitted. "Mick's here as well?"

I looked over to see Eddie embracing his best friend, Amber's ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, he came a little while after I did. You can only imagine how awkward that was."

I giggled as Eddie let go of Mick and cleared his throat, face red. Then he caught sight of none other than Patricia Williamson.

"Yacker?" He asked.

"You!" She groaned. "Why are _you _here?"

"Same as you," he shrugged. "Family gone?"

"Yes. And it's all your fault. If you hadn't gotten me in trouble, I wouldn't have had detention and I would've been gone with them. If it wasn't for you, I'd be with my family now."

"Nice to see you, too." He muttered. Eddie and Patricia have been enemies for as long as I could remember. I remember walking home with him on the first day they met, with him muttering about the "red-headed she-demon" all the way.

"So let me introduce you to everyone!" Amber said. "That's Patricia, Mara, Joy, Kara-Tatiana, but we call her KT, Willow, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian."

I looked over at the dark-haired boy in the corner and blushed. Fabian Rutter's here?

"But you already know Fabian, of course," I hit her arm. Last thing I needed was him finding out about_ that_ when we would be living in the same house for the next few months. Or more. Maybe more like years. _Maybe he likes me too?_ I thought._ No. He probably doesn't. What do I say? Do I ask if he remembers me? Do I-_

"Hi," I forced.

"Hey," he responded. "Nina, right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Welcome to Anubis House," he said.

"Thanks."

Patricia groaned. "Of all the boys to get locked up with, I had to get locked up with one like you!" She stormed off to her room as Eddie smirked.

"This should be fun." He said.

It seems the excitement of our arrival had worn out. Alfie and Jerome-who I remembered as the class clowns-were wrestling on the floor. KT and Joy had followed Patricia upstairs. Mara had opened her book back up. Willow was dancing, probably to some odd tune only she could hear-I remember her as being a little eccentric. Mick and Eddie had sat down on the couch to catch up. And Fabian-well, Fabian was staring at me!

_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all,_ I thought.

"Ok, so, roommates," Trudy started. "Nina, you'll be rooming with Mara, Willow, and Amber."

Mara grinned at me while Amber hugged me again. Willow, on the other hand, shouted "Squee! Roomies!"

"And Eddie, you'll be rooming with Mick and Fabian."

"Yes!" Mick yelled. "Welcome aboard, mate." He pat Eddie on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go help our new friends unpack? Supper will be ready in half an hour."

The girls led me upstairs and helped me remove all my clothing as they explained the rules.

"Bedtime is ten, unless there's bombing going on. Victor's very strict about bedtime." Amber began. "The only time we go down to the cellar is during the bombing. The attic's alright, though. A little dusty, but its nice if you ever want to get away. Dinner's at six, except we're eating late tonight due to your arrival. We have to be quiet sometimes, but other than that its nice here. Breakfast is at nine, except on weekends and holidays when it's at ten-thirty. Lunch is always at twelve-thirty. Trudy and Victor aren't Jews, so they're like our connection to the outside world, since we have to stay locked up inside. We can listen to the radio sometimes, too. The boys all sleep downstairs, and we sleep up here. We aren't supposed to be anywhere but our own rooms after nine, except on certain holidays. But they aren't too strict about that rule. Trust me, it sounds worse than it is."

We opened up my bag as we finished putting away my clothes. Mara added my books to the bookshelf. "You can borrow some of my books, too, if you want."

"Thank you, Mara." Mara and I were never close in school, but we were friendly with each other.

"Its really quite nice here," Willow reassured. "Its safe, and everyone's very nice. Except for Patricia, and that's only sometimes. Alfie and Jerome sometimes seem mean, but they're only joking around. You'll like it, I promise."

I nodded. Trudy called for supper soon after, and I joined my housemates down stairs for the first of many meals we would share.

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it! :) This chapter was more of a filler; there are better ones on the way. If you did enjoy it, please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello! Here's chapter two! Lots of Peddie (Some scenes come straight from season two!) for those of you who like that. Some new point of views (yay!) and we learn why Patricia was so cruel to Eddie in chapter 1. Here it goes!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Eddie**

I yawned, sitting down on the couch and opening a book. Not that I'm into reading or anything, just that there isn't much of anything else to do. I mean, if we even want to look out a window we have to go up to the attic, and even then we can only look out the back-facing one. I didn't even know what book I was reading, it was just sitting on the table.

"I wasn't made for baking," the red-headed demon groaned from the kitchen behind me. _I really should be nicer to her,_ I thought. _After all, is she really _that_ demonic? It's not her fault, really. I was the one who started it. I remember it clear as day…_

It was two years ago, and I had been taking a nap during my lunch when Patricia Williamson had walked-or rather, tripped-into my life.

"Stick your feet in, will you?" I opened my eyes to see a _very_ beautiful red-headed young woman standing above me. _Am I still dreaming?_

"You woke me," I smirked, attempting to charm her. But my flirtatious attitude did not impress the fuming girl.

"Yeah, well, student lounges are for _lounging,_ not for sleeping. Clue's right in the name, dumbass."

"Yes, because you seem so very smart." _Nice one, Eddie. Let's be rude to the pretty girl. That'll charm her._

"Who are you, anyways?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Really?"

"Well, next time you trip somebody up, remember it's polite to apologize."

"Do you ever stop talking?" I asked. "I should call you _Blabs. _Or _Yacker. _Yeah, Yacker." _Yes, Edison. As if being rude wasn't enough. Let's give her an insulting nickname now. That ought to reel her in._

"Maybe I should call you a cab back to Loserville." I clapped dramatically, rolling my eyes.

"Devastating." I added sarcastically.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand and trade insults, I'm going to hang somewhere else." Yacker started to walk away, her red hair whipping around.

"Bitch," I mumbled. She turned back to face me, even madder than before.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch," I shrugged simply. She opened her mouth as if to say something more, but then closed it, storming off.

Next class, there she was, sitting right in my usual seat. Maybe she was always in that class and I just hadn't noticed before. But nonetheless, we proceeded to piss each other off from that day forward until she disappeared.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head. Her red hair, her smirk (almost as cocky as mine), her laugh-I thought of Yacker every minute of every hour of every day. I longed for the class after lunch all day so I could make her mad again, make her yell at me. Although I would never admit it to anyone, not even Nina, I loved it when she did.

Nina seemed to catch on, though. She always asked me about her, hinting that she thought I was in love with her. But she was wrong, I think. Was she wrong? At that time, maybe. I certainly didn't love her then. I didn't hate her as much as I wanted people to think, but I don't think I loved her.

My attention was brought back to the present with the sound of a bowl clattering to the floor followed by a frustrated groan. I smirked, going into the kitchen. Patricia's back was to me; she didn't even acknowledge my presence in the room.

I walked over to her, standing so closely behind her our bodies were touching. I felt her tense up against me, but I paid no attention.

"Need any help?" I breathed in her ear.

"I…uh…" I loved making her this flustered. I could tell she was caught off guard, although she recovered quickly. "No."

"Are you sure? You seem to be struggling quite a bit over here."

"Get away, weasel," she muttered, though making no effort to move away.

"Come on. I know you don't hate me as much as you act like you do. In fact," I lowered my voice. "I think you kind of like me."

She gulped, and I knew I was right.

"I took down my walls, ok, Patricia? All you have to do is drop the act and take down yours."

But she was done with that. "Just, grow up and leave me alone!"

I threw my head back in frustration as she walked away, abandoning her baking. I was _so close! _She was going to say yes, I could tell! But then she changed her mind. Why did she always change her mind?

* * *

**Patricia**

I stormed up to my room. That boy was so infuriating! So what if he was right? Was I just supposed to forgive him for what he did?

"So, you and Eddie, huh?" Joy asked, entering our shared room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jerome said he saw you two getting pretty cozy in the kitchen a few minutes ago."

I groaned, making a mental note to kill Slimeball later. "I can't believe he did that. I mean, you have to ask permission for that sort of thing, don't you? I have never met someone so…so…ugh!" I groaned.

"Wow…you've got it bad."

"Joy!" Then I changed my mind. I mean, it's my best friend I'm talking to! If I can't trust her, who can I trust? "Is it that obvious?"  
"Only to me," she reassured. "To anyone else it seems like you hate him."

"That is the general vibe I'm trying to send off," I explained. "But he's already seeing through it!"  
"Good!"  
"Not 'good'!" I denied.

"Seriously, just tell him you like him. Otherwise, he'll lose interest and it'll be too late."  
"I can't!" I groaned. "I mean, I want to say 'Eddie, I like you, I think you're cute,' and all that, but it comes out as 'get out of my face, Eddie, you freak'!"

"You do say that a lot," Joy added solemnly.

"I know." I hid my face in a pillow. "I mean, I like him. I really, really like him. But…never mind." I went up into the attic, locking the door behind me. I sat in the corner and pulled my knees up to my chest and allowed the tears to fall.

It wasn't that I didn't like Eddie, it wasn't that at all. And it wasn't that I was afraid to open myself up to him, even though I was, because I really believed that he wouldn't judge me. No, it wasn't that, either.

It was the fact that every time I saw him, I was reminded of my parents. Of my twin sister, Piper. Of how they were suffering, maybe even dying at this very moment, and I couldn't help them. Of how, if it wasn't for Eddie getting us both in trouble, I would still be with them, suffering alongside them. Not that I wanted to suffer. But I was positive that being with my family and enduring whatever torture the Germans had in store for us couldn't be worse than the pain of not knowing.

And it's all because of Edison Martin. And for that I hated him.

* * *

**The end! In case it wasn't clear, Patricia basically blames Eddie for her family being taken by the Nazis. Also, in case you want a visual, its similar to the one in Catching Fire with Katniss and Finnick. That's all for now! Review if you liked!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It feels so amazing to read what all of you have to say about my story! Here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Nina**

I sat by the window in the attic, reading the book I had borrowed from Mara: _Gone with the Wind. _Of course, I had read it before. Unfortunately, I had forgotten my copy of the great novel at home.

I heard a crash behind me and whirled around to see Fabian standing by an overturned box.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't realize there was someone up here!"

I giggled. "It's fine."

"I'll-I'll go," he muttered, turning around.

"No!" I started. "I mean, you can stay. I wouldn't mind."

He grinned at me, walking carefully through the dusty room. "What book are you reading?"

"_Gone with the Wind," _I answered.

"Ah." He hesitated. "'Did you ever think of marrying just for fun?'"

I closed the book, amused. "'Marriage, fun? Fiddle-dee-dee. Fun for men you mean.'"

"Well, Miss O'Hara," Fabian chuckled. "I suppose you've read that book before."

"Of course!" I giggled. "It's only my favorite book!"

"Isn't it everyone's?" I smiled and reopened the book. Fabian sat down next to me.

"I like that necklace," he said quietly. "Its very pretty."

"You should know," I responded. "You gave it to me." I looked over at him. "Do you remember that?"

"I think so," he told me.

"It was Eddie and I's 13th birthday and Eddie had invited you to the party-"

"Even though we never talked," Fabian interjected.

"-and you said you felt rude coming to a party for two people with only a gift for one, so you brought me this." I fiddled with the necklace on the chain. "You said it was an Eye of Horus, because I was so interested in the ancient Egypt unit we were learning in school."

"You've kept it all this time?"

"I've worn it every day since then." I blushed, smiling at the necklace.

"I'm glad you liked it." He told me.

"Ive been looking all over for the two of you!" a voice behind us whisper-yelled. We whirled around to see Amber standing there, her perfect blonde locks frizzy and all over the place. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Fabian and I asked.

"The bombs, idiots!" I then noticed the telltale sound of the bombs, very faintly.

"They sound as if they're miles away," I told her. Fabian was already standing.

"Trudy likes us in the cellar right when they start, just to be sure," he explained, holding out a hand to me. I tried to ignore Amber's grin as I took it, allowing him to help me up.

* * *

I followed them down the stairs into the cellar, where our housemates were gathered already. Patricia and Eddie glared at each other from across the dark room, while Amber went to sit next to Alfie. I sat down next to Eddie, with Fabian on my right. Next to Fabian was Mick, then Mara, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Willow, and KT. Trudy and Victor sat in the middle of our little circle as the bombs overhead grew louder.

"I really hate the dark!" Mara groaned, scooting closer to Mick, who immediately draped his arm around her shoulders. Amber glared, scooting closer to Alfie, who, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. Alfie, from what I remember, has had a crush on Amber since our second year, and Amber had always acted as though she hated him, although I believe she secretly liked him. But now the poor boy's affections were being used against him in trying to make Mick jealous, despite his apparent lack of caring. Joy cuddled with Jerome-they had been dating for as long as any of us could remember, showing their affection through play-fights and, of course, much more PDA than any of us were comfortable with. Eddie continued glaring at Patricia, though taking my hand. Willow muttered something only she understood. KT attempted to get Eddie's attention, but he was focused on Patricia. And me? I just observed the scene.

"Hey," Fabian whispered. "You cold? There are some blankets-"

"I don't want to take any from anyone else," I stated. Our parents always taught us to take what we needed, nothing more. I was cold, but I wasn't freezing. I could survive without a blanket.

But Fabian wasn't taking no for an answer as he draped his grey blanket across my lap. "Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem," he responded, scooting so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His side brushed mine, but I didn't mind.

For the next few hours, the bombs roared and no one spoke. Still, I found great comfort in having these people around me. All these different people-jokesters, geeks, athletes, beauty queens, and everyone in between-many of whom didn't get along or rarely spoke, coming together as one. No, we did not speak during this time when the bombs were roaring. No, we did not play games, nor did we even look at one another for very long periods of time. Somehow, though, there was an inexplicable comfort in being a part of this circle of very different people who were forced to live together during a time when such horrible things went on all around us.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Major writers block! And the quote from ****_Gone with the Wind, _****I don't know if it's actually in the book or not. I'm still reading it, but I've seen the movie and I'm pretty sure its in the movie. I considered doing one from ****_The Fault in Our Stars, _****but obviously that wasn't out in the 1940's. I hope you enjoyed the Fabina moment, and yes, it is the locket that Fabian gave to her. Nina hasn't figured out that its a locket yet, but she will in time. Ok then, if any of you are still reading, I love you all! 3**

**Review if you liked it! If you didn't...um, thanks?**


End file.
